Instinct
by MikariStar
Summary: They were an average squadron of saiyan mercenaries placed under Frieza's command...


Saiyans

On planet Vegeta... The saiyans had settled into their new situation and life continued as usual for them as they conducted various business for Frieza. Some didn't give it too much thought, focusing only on the chance to fight, while others held their suspicions about what the alliance with the alien tyrant would lead to. Such was the case of Granate, an average saiyan warrior possessing a commendable, but not off the charts, amount of power. He marched towards the saiyan palace along with the members of his small squadron as they had been summoned by King Vegeta.

Several other squadrons made their way into the throne room where the king was waiting sitting upon his throne. The saiyans gathered around inside the stone structure of the throne room, bowing on one knee and lowering their heads before the king.

"Saiyan warriors," King Vegeta stood from his stone throne to address his audience. The king wore standard white armor with the royal crest over the left side of his chest. He wore navy pants, white gloves and matching boots. What stood out from his clothing the most was the red cape strapped to his shoulders. All were silent as they listened. "I have called you here today for the purpose of informing you of your new mission. Frieza has sent a request for mercenaries," a hint of displeasure was noticeable in the king's voice. "As capable warriors of the higher and middle ranks, I will send you to fight as mercenaries on the appointed missions. You will deal with planetary conquest among other things. I know you will not disappoint. A general from Frieza's army will act as your leader; you are to be ready to depart at docking bay number three in twenty-four hours. Until then, you are free to do as you please, do not be late, you're dismissed."

Murmurs invaded the air as the saiyan warriors shuffled out of the palace and into the courtyard. Many of them left the royal grounds immediately to pack their few belongings, to tell their acquaintances of their approaching departure or to have one last drink at their favorite bar. Granate and his team hung around the courtyard for a while longer.

The squadron was composed of four warriors with Granate being the strongest and the leader. The second in command was a woman called Onnoi, followed in power by a man named Mel and lastly there was a boy, just barely starting to become an adolescent, by the name of Ban.

Ban was by far the most naive of the group with a somewhat optimistic disposition while at the same time possessing the quick temper that saiyans were known for. He thought that everything could be resolved in combat and didn't think much about the origins or consequences of a fight. Easily bored and restless, he was not one to stay still for a long time with speedy maneuvers being his strong point despite not possessing too much strength. His hair and eyes were black, just like the rest of his team, as it was standard for saiyans. The shortest of the group, he had long hair that went all the way to his waist, sticking out in every direction wildly.

Mel was the oldest and most experienced member of the squadron, though he held no reproach to Granate for his leadership, recognizing his power. He had long since given up on pride and the pursuit of glorious victories instead fighting simply to earn a living, to drink and to chase after alien women that he thought had a special delicate charm that rugged saiyan females did not possess. He had a puff of hair standing up straight atop his square head with the rest being bald and the shadow of a beard covering his broad jaw. The second tallest of the group, his thick frame made him look chubby, though like the typical saiyan, he was a mountain of muscle. Not much of a strategist, brute force was his combat style.

Onnoi was the most prideful and quick tempered of the group. She didn't like Frieza and she didn't like the idea of taking orders from him. Her behavior could be seen as tomboyish by another race, but for a saiyan woman it was perfectly normal. She was slightly shorter than Mel and taller than Ban, wearing a constant scowl on her face with glaring eyes. Her hair went to her mid back and was always kept out of the way in a spiky low ponytail. Two locks of hair stood out slightly curving downward framing her face while a third spiky ebony lock fell over her nose. Onnoi had nearly as much power as Mel, complimenting it with good strategies and precise ki manipulation; she was able to beat him in a fight, making her the second strongest fighter in the squadron, though not necessarily recognized as such by a scouter.

The leader of the team, Granate, was the tallest of the group with a muscled lean body and spiky hair that stood up shaping a sort of crest on his head. He was well balanced in strategy, strength and power, which made him quite capable of beating Ban and Mel in a two on one fight. The only one who ever lasted a decent amount of time against him was Onnoi, with her clever fighting and quick thinking, though he was the indisputable champion of the squadron.

Granate and Onnoi had known each other for years. Mel was assigned to the team after the squadron he used to lead was obliterated during a failed mission, with him as the only survivor. Ban was still a new recruit, thirsty for the challenges of war.

"What are you guys going to do?" Ban impatiently asked. "I can't wait until we leave!" The entire group wore the same standard armor, black pants and white gloves and boots, their tails wrapped around their waists.

"Shut it, brat," Onnoi growled, catching Ban by surprise. He knew she was temperamental, but she sounded angrier than usual. She leaned on the wall outside the palace and crossed her arms, teeth clenched. "Don't you see the saiyans are becoming more so Frieza's puppets every day?"

"Who cares, there's nothing we can do about it so let's just go with it. Getting mad won't solve anything," Mel dismissed with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What was that?" Onnoi growled menacingly.

Not in the mood to spend his last night at planet Vegeta in a regeneration tank, Mel backed off. "Cool it man, you know I don't mean a thing by it," his raspy voice complained.

"Easy, let's not fight among ourselves," the deep voice of the leader broke the other two from their argument. Onnoi gave one last growl and looked away.

"I'm going to go get some drinks," Mel announced as soon as he saw an escape route. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Don't be late, I mean it!" Granate reminded sternly, as Mel was the least punctual of the team.

"I won't, I won't," with that assurance, Mel took off towards his favorite bar in the outskirts of the capital.

"I guess I'll go spar with my brothers one last time," Ban decided, he had four younger siblings. He didn't need to be reminded to be on time as he was impatient enough to be early.

Granate watched as Onnoi walked off fuming. "Going somewhere?" He inquired, walking beside her.

"No where in particular, I guess I'll train for a while," she glanced at him and added with a rare smirk, "come along if you want." Granate returned the expression with added mischief and decided to take the invitation.

End?

Disclaimer, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Don't most DBZ fans have their own little team of saiyan OCs? I wanted to introduce mine too, so here they are, an average team of saiyan mercenaries. :)

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
>mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com<br>mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
>fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php<br>artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
>anipan DOT com SLASH 21462<br>pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
>pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776<p> 


End file.
